In the operation of a control system for controlling the opening and closing of a valve of an exhaust gas recirculation system of an engine, it is desirable to provide fast return of the valve to the closed position. In order to provide fast return, it is desirable to have a driving system which requires little movement to accomplish complete closing of the valve from the completely open position. In such a system, it is desirable that high seating forces are provided to prevent valve opening from exhaust pulses and that the valve can be stopped at a multiplicity of positions.
Although a considerable amount of innovation has been undertaken in this art, heretofore utilized systems have short comings in one or more of the desirable features.
The subject invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems associated with heretofore utilized systems.